Corresponding Hearts
by MidnightJade
Summary: Zuko writes Katara a letter wanting explanations and makes an offer. Trust me, story is going to be much better then the summary.
1. His Letter

Title: Corresponding Hearts

Author: Midnight Jade

Summary: Zuko writes a letter to Katara asking for explanations.

Paring: Zutara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, though I wish I did.

Katara,

First and for most, I have no idea why I'm writing you this letter, or why I feel that I have to justify my action to anyone, least of all you. It's just that …well. The day that Azula attacked us, all of us, and struck my uncle, you did something that was beyond my comprehension; you offered to help him. Why? We've been chasing you for what seems like an eternity, yet you still offered to help him. I don't understand why anyone would offer to assist such people. This has been something that has plagued me since that day and I can't seem to get that particular image from my mind. I've been thinking a lot; of where I've been, where I should be and of course, where I am right now. Your kindness that day threw everything I've ever known into question. The certainty of my life, the only goal that I have pursued for years now, just seems like a distant dream, something that occurred, perhaps to a different person.

I tell you this because I want you to understand that chasing the Avartar – chasing you friend just seems like a waste of time now. It feels like I've been blinded and guided into the wrong direction. I'm tired of always running. I've ran after you all and I run, now, from the only home I've ever known, as a fugitive no less. I'm stuck. Yet, I have to make a decision. I have to find the path that is for me and only me, putting aside everything that at one time I thought was important. Katarta, the only thing I have now that no man can ever take from me, is the love for my people and for my country. Even though I was exiled, I still want what's best for them. I want, no, I need to help them. My father can't see and my sister never will, but I know now, with absolute clarity, that what he is doing is wrong and it will only bring ruin to my nation. I never want to see that happen. I want to save them, or at least try.

Katara, I want to help. If you can forgive me everything that I've done to you and yours, then my services are yours. If not, then I still will find a way to save my people. Know this and thank you.

Zuko

The letter fell silently from Katara's fingers. She was in shock. Was this real or was this some kind of trap that the fire prince thought he could get away with? The shaken water bender picked the letter up and re-read it many times. There had to be something that she was missing; some underlining threat that she just couldn't decipher. It had to be a trick, this couldn't be real.

After carefully reading over each word, Katara raised her eyes to the most beautiful bird she had ever seen. Its' feather were the color of crimson and below its head there appeared to be a golden collar of feathers, worn proudly and its' eyes were the deepest color of gold. They almost reminded her of his eyes. She shook her head to clear her mind and brought her attention to the bird, patiently waiting in front of her. Clearly it was waiting for a response, but how could she respond to something like this. She had to tell Aang and Sokka. They had to know. But then again, if this was real, would they give him a fair shot, or would they scorn him for his past mistakes?

"Well, I know Aang wouldn't, but Sokka? What do you think Mr. Bird?" The winged creature stared at her with a look of contempt and boredom in it's' eyes. "You are definitely his bird." Katara's mind was racing non stop, different scenarios where running through her head, battling for dominance on what she should do.

"Aaaarrrgghh! This is ridiculous. It shouldn't be this hard to make up my mind!" Again she stared at the bird as if it held the answer to her peculiar predicament. Humph. "Well, Mr. Bird, here we go."


	2. The Response

**Corresponding Hearts Chapter 2**

* * *

Zuko

How can I even respond to the letter that you've written me? Do you really think that I can accept it just like that, that I can actually believe that you want to help us instead of use us to capture Aang? Yet, to tell you the truth, some part of me wants to believe you.

I saw your face that day your uncle was attacked. There was so much sorrow and confusion. It was as if you were battling for the right emotion to feel. Forgive me for being so bold, but if you are truly sincere about helping, then you need to know that I pretty much call it like I see it. If you can accept that without trying to fry me to cinders, well, then, at least we're on the right track.

And if you're wondering how my brother, Sokka and Aang are handling this, they don't even now. I can't tell them and I won't tell them, not until I know you're for real. Like I said, I want to believe you, but after all that you've put us through, I won't risk the safety of the ones that I love without knowing, with one hundred percent certainty, that you won't betray us.

If you truly want to change and if you truly want to help your people like you said you did; then prove it to me. Do something that would prove, not only to me, but to Sokka and Aang that you truly want to help. Then I'll know that you're for real.

Oh, and by the way, great bird, bit of an attitude, but very beautiful.

Katara

* * *

Zuko threw back his head and laughed. His bird of paradise had arrived early the next morning with what appeared to be a response to his letter. He stood in front of his carrier with a bit of apprehension. He wasn't really expecting anything in return, he almost expected to see his own letter returned unopened.

Yet, here was his response. The only thing he had to do now was reach out and take it, just open it and read what the water bender girl had written. It turned out harder then he thought and when he finally read it, he laughed.

"How typical; she wants to believe me, yet she expects me to perform some wondrous act to prove my self to her. That wench!" The piece of parchment in the prince's hand went up in flames.

"What seems to trouble you nephew?" Iroh had heard the strange laughter from his young charge and took it upon himself to check if everything was all right. Ever since that day with Azula, Zuko had seemed withdrawn. More and more each day, Iroh felt as if he were loosing him. It was like loosing his son all over again. He had to find some way to help him, even if that help came from unexpected sources.

"Nothing troubles me uncle." Zuko stormed past his uncle and threw himself into his tent shutting the flaps, clearly stating that he wanted no interruption.

Iroh shook his head sadly and looked to the floor where his hot headed nephew once stood. There, being consumed by embers looked to be the remains of a letter. He stamped the fragment snuffing the supply of oxygen from the paper. He wondered if this would grant him some knowledge as to why his nephew was acting so strangely.

The aged general picked the shred of paper from the floor and was only able to make out a few neatly written words; do something…. prove….. help……. Katara, and, amusedly enough, a small reference to Zuko's bird.

So this is what's going on. /Zuko is trying to find his way and does he by some chance think that his path might intersect with that of the Avatar/ "Interesting. Well, my young prince, it looks like this Katara might be more of a challenge then capturing her friend." A sly smile crossed over Iroh's face. This was the sign that he had been waiting for, the opportunity to help his nephew find his way.

"And it appears, my dear Katara, that you might be the key to this mystery."

* * *

Well, that was part two. I hope that I'm developing the plot to this story with some kind of structure or another and I hope that it isn't too typical. I guess the only way that I would know would be to review. So, please do. Thank you! 


	3. The Discovery

Corresponding Hearts Chapter 3

Ok, I had to seriously revise this chapter thanks in part to the wonderful review from **Jade Flame**! Jade...the only explanation...I absolutely forgot! LOL Thanks alot for the catch! And thank you all who have reviewed the story so far! You guys are great. I try my hardest to post another chapter up tomorrow. It's already brewing in my head. And don't worry Toph will come back very soon, and Zuko and Katara are going to get into it! BWAHAHAHAHA! Kudos!

* * *

Thanks for reading so far. Hope you like-y

Two weeks had passed since Katara sent her response back to Zuko and it had been just as long when they had to say good-bye to one of their own. After finding out that there was a bounty for her return, Toph decided to go home just long enough to settle matters between herself and her father. Aang was reluctant to let her leave and if you would ask Katara or Sokka, maybe a little too reluctant. Yet, when it came time to part ways, Aang made Toph promise that she would meet up with them as soon as she could. It was a promise that was easily made.

In those two weeks she really had little time to think back on the events that had transpired, because at the present moment Aang, Sokka and she were trying to give the crazy she-witch the slip. It had come close a couple of times.

Azula might be crazy, but she was persistent and those two cronies that tagged along were just as bad.

They thought they had gotten away from her in the mountain region, just past an earth kingdom settlement. The peaks of Jai Ben were perfect to maneuver Appa through safely, while concealing his large form. The peace that they had didn't last long however, as Azula backtracked her pursuit and inadvertently backed them up between two peaks in a low cavern.

The battle had been fierce and had been three against three. Aang and Azula were throwing attack after attack at each other, dodging and receiving equal amounts of damage. It amazed Katara at how far Aang had come with his bending. Yet, no matter how great he had become with water and earth, he still needed to master fire. The lack of knowledge was affecting Aang in his frequent meetings with the fire princess.

Sokka had his own hands full fending off the barrage of daggers that were aimed straight at his head. Mai, with her cat like grace, seemed to have an endless supply as she jumped over Sokka's head, assailing him from above. Sokka, for his part, did everything he could to avoid being struck with her many daggers. Knowing this group, they were probably dipped with poison or some other paralyzing liquid. Sokka finally saw an opening flinging his boomerang towards his mark, barely grazing past Mai's shoulder, cutting her deep enough to put a pause in her step. Her usually unexpressive face showed the slight hint of shock as she slid backwards trying to regain control of the fight.

Katara and Tai Lee were in their own battle for dominance over each other. Katara remembered quit clearly what the nimble acrobat could do with her hands and she was desperately trying to stay far enough away where Tai Lee couldn't effect her bending. Tai Lee cart wheeled and flipped her way around Katara, trying to break the water bender's defenses to dive in for a critical strike. Katara was having a very difficult time keeping up with her. Her water whip was striking were the gymnast stood, but would crack on empty air as Tai Lee barely escaped, flipping back and fro.

This went on for what seemed like hours, each warrior concentrating and fighting with their all to topple their opponent. Finally, out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Azula fly through the air, her back making contact with the side of the mountain. The sound of her sudden impact stopped every one short. Mai met Tai Lee's gaze and they both fled to Azula's side, picking her up off the floor.

The two fire nation warriors looked at the three recovering fighters and back at each other nodding in agreement that this battle was over, for now. Tai Lee, with her smile that could brighten any day, looked straight at Sokka and waved a cheery good bye.

"Ooooh, looks like you won today, but we'll be back, ok? So don't go too far! Bye, bye!"

Sokka, not knowing what to do, just smiled back, waving bye bye at the girl. Katara, seeing her brother's plight, slapped him across the head and dragged him towards Apa, where Aang was already on top the bison waiting for the other two.

"Come on Romeo, lets go before your girlfriend decides to come back to kick your butt."

"What? Hey! She's not my girlfriend. She was just saying bye."

Katara let out an exasperated sigh as she and her brother climbed on Appa's back, giving the Avatar the signal that they were ready to go. Aang pulled up on Appa's reigns. "Yip, yip. Let's get out of here boy!"

They didn't stop until they were sure that their hunting party was no where in sight. Aang spotted a clearing surrounded by thick trees and a wide river flowing close by. He guided his giant bison toward the clearing and gently landed on the soft grass underneath. The three travelers slid off Appa and collapsed, completely exhausted on the ground.

"Great Spirits! Is this ever going to end? Really, I mean, what is it going to take to get those crazy psychotic girls to get off our backs. I thought Zuko was bad, but he doesn't hold a candle against those three. At the mention of Zuko Katara flinched, suddenly remembering their short lived connection through their letters.

"You know what it's going to take Sokka. I have to master all the bending forms and beat the fire Lord before the comet comes.

"Uh-huh, ok, and exactly who are you going to get to teach you fire bending? It's not like we have a plethora of volunteers from the fire nation just waiting to help us out here, now is there?"

Sokka was clearly getting agitated from the exhaustion that they were all experiencing.

"Calm down Sokka. Arguing isn't going to find us a bender any sooner. Besides, if you don't take care of that wound on you arm; you're probably going to bleed to death.

Katara was exaggerating, but it produced the desired effect. Sokka looked down at his arm and staring back at him was an ugly gash that he could only assume came from battling that crazy she-witch.

"Oh man! I hope it's not poisoned!"

Aang came over to where Sokka was. He reached for his arm and held it still, looking at the wound carefully.

"No, I don't think it's poisoned Sokka. You would probably be dead by now if it was. Sokka stilled his movements and looked Aang straight in the face. "It's not?"

"No, but we should take care of it before it gets infected."

"Yeah, you're right, hey Katara, where did you put the gauze and wraps?"

Katara stood from her resting place and moved over to her brother, looking at his arm.

"They're in my pack."

'I'll get them." Aang left Sokka's arm to Katara's healing touch as he went to Appa to retrieve her pack. He finally spotted it under their packs and started pulling it out, having a little difficulty getting the pack loose form the bundle. Aang gave a forceful tug, pulling the pack free, but overbalanced himself and tumbled backwards on the saddle. Katara's bag emptied out over the saddle revealing its contents.

Aang looked over the side to see if Katara or Sokka had noticed his less then graceful performance, but at the moment Katara was busy trying to heal Sokka's wound. Aang let out a sigh of relief and started collecting Katar's things to replace them back into her pack. His task was almost completed, until he picked up the package of wraps. Underneath he noticed a piece of paper that was carefully folded.

The Avatar didn't understand why he felt the sudden urge to know what was on that piece of paper, but he did know that what ever was held inside the folds was important. He quickly finished putting Katar's pack right again, keeping the gauze and the wraps out for Sokka. The air bender looked again over the side to see if Katara was almost done with Sokka's arm. It appeared that he only had a few moments before they would be calling him for the supplies.

Aang sat deeper in the saddle and carefully opened the folded paper. His eyes grew large.

"No Way!"


	4. To explain ones' actions

Corresponding Hearts Chapter 4

MidnightJade

Notes:

/insert thoughts here/

Again, Not mine just using them for my own delight. BWAHAHAHA

Anyway, please enjoy!

He couldn't believe what he was reading. It was a letter to Katara from Zuko. But, why? What reason did Prince Zuko had in writing anything to Katara and why didn't she show this to them? Didn't she trust them, him? What in the world was going on?

In the letter, Aang read, Zuko was looking for explanations from Katara and if he wasn't mistaken, was the fire prince offerin his help?

/Is this true? That would be great! But is it true? Did Katara write him back? I still don't understand why she didn't tell me about this./

"Aang. Hello, Aang. Earth to the Avatar! HEY!" Aang shook himself from his self monolog to look over the saddle into the waiting gazes of his friends. He made instant eye contact with Katara, trying to read anything in her eyes that would give him answers to his questions.

"Hey Aang, have you got the stuff? What happened to you up there? We've been calling you for a while now!"

"Sorry Sokka." Aang glided down to stand by his friends. "I guess I dozed off waiting for Katara to finish. Here are the supplies Katara."

Aang handed the gauze and wraps over to Katara, still watching her as closely as he could without raising any kind of suspicion from the water bender. He knew that he needed to talk to her about this, but not now, maybe after they all got a good nights rest.

"See Katara, I told you you were taking to long with you freaky water bending, voodoo healing, magic trick. You put Aang to sleep."

Katara pulled back and punched her brother as hard as she could on his uninjured arm. "Shut it! Is that the thanks I get for healing your sorry butt?"

"Ouch! Katara, that hurt!" said Sokka as he rubbed his now injured upper arm.

"Well good! I'm glad it hurts! Next time you can get your girlfriend to heal it for you! You know the one I'm talking about, the same girl that gave you the gash in the first place!"

At this point Katara was screaming at the top of her lungs. She really wasn't angry at Sokka, it was just the memory of a certain fire prince and the wear on her body from all the running that finally caught up with her, making her both mentally and physically exhausted.

"Alright you two, calm down." Aang stepped between the two, successfully tearing them apart before they could tear each other apart.

"Why don't we all turn in for the night and get a good night's rest? I think we all need it." Aang turned his head to look at his two flying companions.

"You too Appa, Momo, lets go to sleep."

Appa and Momo made their sounds of agreement and quickly fell fast asleep.

/Man, I envy them! Wish I could go to sleep that fast. Toph, I miss you. What am I going to do about Katara? I wish you were here//  
The sun barely broke the horizon when Katara rose from her sleep. Her dreams troubled her all night, filled with images of gold and red swirling around and consuming soft shades of blue and silver. A light sheen of sweat covered her as she rose from her sleeping bag.

/Uugh. I need a bath. That was weird. I wonder what it meant. "You know exactly what it meant Katara. You're thinking about him, even subconsciously, you can't stop thinking about him." Oh great! Now, I'm talking to myself./

Katara looked around their camp to see Sokka snoring softly, locked in a peaceful dream. She envied him his ability to do that. As her eyes scanned the rest of the group, she spotted Momo snuggled deep in Appa's fur, making a solid nest were he laid. Appa, unfazed by his bed mate, slept soundly. The only one that was missing from their small group was Aang.

/I wonder where he is. I guess he had the same idea I had and went to freshen up./ Katara decided to wait for his return before she would take her turn in the river. An hour had passed and Aang still had not returned. Katara began to worry and decided to see if she could find him in the trees that surrounded them.

Iroh forced his way into the closed flaps of his nephew's tent after hearing the distress in Zuko's cries. When he saw the young prince, he was tossing and turning on his matt, the light sheets he used to cover him where now entangled around his legs. His cocooned form seemed to only cause Zuko more distress as he was trying to fight his way free.

"Zuko. Zuko! Wake up! Prince Zuko wake up!" Iroh deftly grabbed Zuko's shoulders and shook him violently, trying to save his nephew from what ever demon that possessed his dreams.

"Un…. Uncle…. Is that you? Uncle, what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. It seems that you were having very troubling dreams. Is there something that you would like to share with me, Prince Zuko."

Zuko tried to recall the fleeting images of his nightmare, trying to grasp any image that would shed light as to why he was currently tangled in his own sheets. The fog in his mind receded slightly to show a field covered in blood. There were bodies everywhere; Water, Earth, Fire, no one was excluded from the carnage. His own body held the signs of a great battle. His left arm was dangling limp and useless at his side. Cuts, burns and darkening bruises marked his face. It took all his strength just to stand. He remembered moving through the sea of bodies looking for something. He wasn't sure what it was that he had lost, but he knew that he just had to find it. Finally, there in a low valley, lay a figure shrouded in torn blue shreds of clothing. Their hair, loose from its bindings, was obscuring their face. The blood that surrounded them, made it difficult to see any other identifying details. Ever so carefully, Zuko knelt down and pulled the hair away from their face. Then the screaming started. It was Katara, the water bender that had plagued his dreams. Her body was so badly abused; it was almost too much to bear. This is what he lost and he just wanted to die from the pain.

"Zuko, Zuko, snap out of it!"

"What, oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Iroh gave his nephew a concerned looked, trying to gauge the damage to his poor psyche.

"I asked if there was something you would like to share with me concerning your night tremor."

Zuko disentangled himself from his sheets and sat on his mat looking at his uncle, trying to decide if he should confide in the wise general or not. His uncle had always been there for him. Ever since he could remember, he was the only one that didn't turn his back on him. No matter what trial Zuko found himself in, his uncle was always by his side. How could he not trust him now? Especially when Zuko knew that he might be making the hardest decision in his life. He let out a long awaited sigh as he turned from his uncle to stand outside, facing the morning horizon.

General Iroh thinking this to be a dismissal of the subject, followed his nephew outside and was about to leave him alone with his thoughts when Zuko's soft voice held him in place.

"I don't now what I should do uncle. I mean I think I know what I should be doing, but I don't know if I have the strength or the courage to do it. What am I going to do?" He turned his head to look at his uncle. The weight in his eyes made him look much older then his current years.

"Zuko." Iroh waited until he received Zuko full, focused, attention before continuing. "Does this have anything to do with the remains of the letter that you burned from a certain bender of water?" The corner of Iroh's mouth twitched upwards as he locked his eyes with that of his nephews.

"What? How did… How did you find out about that? I swear I burned that thing."

"You did, but apparently a small fragment escaped your furry. You really should learn to control that you know? The only thing that was legible from the scrap was a few words, which I could only assume was an ultimatum of your acceptance; maybe into a certain trio that I could mention. What is going on Prince Zuko."

He knew that he had been found out. He couldn't keep his conflict to himself and he was glad that it was finally in the open. No more hiding within himself.

"I know what I must do now uncle. Nothing else matters to me except the safety and the secure future of my people; not my crazy family, my abandonment nor my forsaken honor. All that matters is them and I'll do anything within my power to insure that they have those things. If the only way I can accomplish this is to make good with the avatar and his followers, then so be it." Zuko stood in front of his uncle with his shoulders back and his head held high. He wanted to show his uncle that he was serious and that he would see this through.

His uncle gave his nephew a huge smile and gathered him in his arms, startling the poor teen. "Oh, my nephew, how can you say that your honor is forsaken when you have just shown me that you have more honor than I have ever witnessed from a member of our family. I am so proud of you." Iroh released Zuko as a sudden thought struck him as odd.

"You say that this is all about helping the Avatar and joining the Avatar, yet you wrote your letter to the water bender girl. What was her name again? Oh yes, Katara. Why was that?" Zuko's cheeks turned the slight shade of pink as he quickly turned away from his uncle.

"Because, uncle, she showed incredible kindness to you when I thought Azula might have killed you. She didn't have to. We were the enemy and yet she seemed to throw all of that away, just so she could help you. I didn't understand that, I still don't think I get it. I just wanted to find out why. That's all and I wanted to offer the Avatar any help that he might need. If I'm not mistaken, he still needs a fire bender to show him how to manipulate our element. But it doesn't matter anymore."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because, uncle, you should have read the entire letter. She wants me to perform for her like some common actor in a play. She wants me to prove that I mean what I say. It's… it's …its INFURIATING!"

Iroh let out a laugh that was so hard he had to bend over to hold his sides.

"What are you laughing about?" Zuko couldn't understand what his uncle found so funny about his situation. Couldn't he see that he was in turmoil, not knowing what he should do now in order to achieve his new found purpose.

"I'm laughing, Prince Zuko, because I think it is funny. Why do you find it so infuriating, when I think it was very smart of the young girl to demand what she did of you."

"What?"

"Come now. Turn the situation around. If she were to suddenly inform you that she wanted to leave behind everything that she knew and loved to fight for your cause, wouldn't you be suspicious? Wouldn't you want to test the bender's loyalty by asking her to perform certain acts to prove her words?"

Zuko had nothing to say. How could he when he knew that he uncle spoke truth?

"I hate you." Zuko turned from his uncle breaking down his tent and gathering his belongings.

"Well hurry up. We're leaving." Iroh's laugh turned into small chuckles that shook his shoulders.

"And where are we going my prince."

"East. We're going to track down the Avatar."

"Hmm, and am I to assume that we aren't trying to catch him this time."

"No uncle, we're not. We're going to help him, whether Katara, or any of them for that matter, likes it or not."

Katara made her way through the thick maze of trees, trying to find any sign of where Aang could have gone.

"Aang, Aang, where are you? Can you here me? Aang come out where I can see you." Katara kept walking forward, steering her way towards the sound of the river. At least there she could be surrounded by her element and regain her bearings.

The sound of the peaceful river flowing by did a lot to sooth Katara's troubled mind. She still couldn't find Aang, but she knew that he was alright. He was the Avatar after all and she knew that if anything did happen, he would have done something to let them know.

"Katara." Aang's whispered voice floated behind her back. She spun around surprised to see her friend standing closely behind her.

"Aang! There you are I was looking…" Aang put his hand up, stopping Katara mid sentence. He looked at her and she could see that something was troubling him.

"We need to talk."

"Aang, what's wrong? Did some…." Aang pulled the folded piece of paper from his pouch and help it in front of her face. She didn't need to see it unfolded, to know exactly what it was. She had read it over and over many times.

"Where did you get that?" Her demeanor turned from worrying for his safety to worrying, now, about his reaction.

"When I was searching for the medical supplies from you pack everything fell out and this was hiding underneath the package of wraps. What's the meaning of this Katara? How long did you have this and why didn't you tell me about this? Did you write him back? Don't you trust me anymore?" Aang's face had fallen. His expression was so sad that Katara had to restrain herself from rushing him and taking him into her arms.

"That isn't it! Of course I trust you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because, Aang, I wanted to make sure that it wasn't some kind of trap from him trying to bring down our guard so that he could capture you again and yes I did send him a response. I did it to see if he was truly sincere about what he wrote in that letter, but I haven't heard back from him and it's been nearly three weeks since I sent it. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because I was the cause he was close enough to you to try anything. Please try to understand. I didn't keep this from you to hurt you. I did it to protect you."

"I don't need your protection!" The blow couldn't have hurt if he had physically struck her, as it was the corners of her eyes were prickling from unshed tears. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, so she lowered her own to the floor. The silence between them was deafening. The seconds that passed between them felt like hours to her as she waited for him to say anything.

Aang had to take that time to calm down himself. Now that he knew the reasoning behind her actions, it did make sense. Though he wished she would have come to him when this first happened.

"Katara, it's ok. What's done is done and I understand why you did what you felt like you had to do." Katara raised her head in the hopes that she would find forgiveness in Aang's eyes, but when she locked her eyes on his, what waited for her was one of him famous smiles. She smiled back.

"Thanks Aang. I'm sorry. I should have shown it to you as soon as I got it. So, what do we do now and… does… does… Sokka know?" Aang laughed lightly at Katara's concern. He knew she had all rights to her concern. Sokka was not going to be happy when he finds out about this.

"No, not yet he doesn't. I wanted to hear your explanation before I mentioned anything to him. You do know that we are going to have to tell him, don't you?"

"Yeah, as much as I would love to keep him in the dark about a lot of things, I know that he has to be told sometime." Katara stood quietly for a moment considering the best way to approach her touchy brother.

"Ok as soon as I take a bath we'll let him now."

"What? Really, so soon?" Aang was a little surprised by Katara's willingness to inform her brother of the letter she received from the Fire Nation's Prince. He just hoped that Sokka wouldn't overreact too much.

"Yeah, if I have to do this, I'm going to do it as soon as possible. If I've learned anything from our travels together; it's that the more Sokka is kept out of the loop the worse it gets…for everybody." The smile that graced Katara's face let Aang know they were alright and that they were going to do this together. He had an idea.

"Hey Katara."

"Hmm?" She turned her attention from the river back to Aang.

"Feel like writing another letter?"

Ok that was the end of part 4! Super Duper longer then my other three chapters! Yeah, I just couldn't stop writing. Well I hope you like-y.

Kisses- Jade


	5. Note to Readers

To all of my readers, old and new, I will be traveling for work for the next few days and I apologize for not being able to upload anything new. But rest assured that as soon as I can get my grubby little hands on a computer, I'll upload my next chapter. Scouts Honor! Should it shouldn't be a long wait. Thanks!

Thanks: Jade

P.S. Just to keep you in suspense, here is a summary of what's going to happen. Katara writes her second letter to Zuko telling him that, if he is still willing, they are ready to accept him. Also, Sokka is informed and you can only guess his reaction!  Zuko and Uncle Iroh continue there search for the Avatar and meet up with somebody they never expected. Enter Toph!


End file.
